Ghost of the Past
by SarQueen4
Summary: While on a mission Rachel unwittingly comes face to face with a "ghost" from her past.The decisions she makes afterward will alter her present and jeopardize her future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Max Steel or any products, songs, movies, etc., mentioned in this story.

Chapter 1

Rachel: Perhaps the scariest book I've ever encountered is "A Christmas Carol." Not because it's particularly scary mind you, but when you think about it, it can be quite frightening. I mean who wants to remember a past they tried so hard to forget?

Who wants to realize the real agony they feel in the present while they are try hiding it? Who wants the fear of knowing their future when they are trying so hard to live just to the next day? But as I found out, we all have our own ghost. Some are memories, some are thoughts, and some are... people.....

Location: Abandoned Warehouse?   
Mission: Surveillance Only Organization: Unknown

"Max come in," snapped a voice over Max's biolink.   
Max smiled. "God is that you?"   
"Very funny Mr. Steel," Rachel said without any emotion, "That's exactly who you will be meeting if you don't get out of there," she added coolly.

Max smiled and looked around the room. "Can't leave just yet Rach. Gotta find the bad guys…"   
"Not today you don't," cut in Rachel, "You don't have proper back-up!"   
Max sighed. "Sorry Rachel, but I'm doing this the Max Steel way."   
"The Max Steel way is going to get you killed," Rachel yelled.

"Ah Rach, I didn't know you cared," Max cooed. Spotting a light in one of the office rooms, Max decided to end his little conversation. "Uh oh bad guy alert," he said reaching to turn of his bio-link.   
"Max don't you..." It was too late.

Max had turned off his bio-link. Rachel slammed her hands on Berto's counsel.   
"Hey watch the equipment," Berto shouted.   
"He's going to get himself killed. I'm going after him," growled Rachel.   
"But Smith said...," Berto began.   
He sighed as Rachel just ran out the door paying him no attention. "Nobody ever listens to me," he groaned.   
A few minutes later Rachel was creeping down a hallway looking for Max. "I swear if he's alive I am going to kill him," she muttered under her breathe. She stopped short as she heard voices in a room in front of her.

She cautiously snuck up to the door. She could hear Max talking to someone. Suddenly she heard a gunshot and Max yell. Out of instinct she burst into the room. Max was standing a few feet away from a man with a gun.

A bullet hole mark was on the wall an inch from Max's arm. The man had his back turned to Rachel so she couldn't see his face. And yet there seemed to be something oddly familiar about him.   
The man raised the gun to Max again. Panicking, Rachel ran forward and kicked the man.

The man surprised turned around hastily hitting Rachel across the head with his gun.   
Everything seemed like slow motion while she fell. She began to black out, but before doing so she caught a look at her assaulter. She gasped.   
It was... She went blacked out.

Meanwhile the man also got to get a look at Rachel. Upon seeing her he also gasped. He stepped back in disbelief dropping the gun on the floor. By this time Max had recovered from the shock of Rachel's sudden appearance. He charged at the man full strength.

The guy's attention turned toward escaping. He threw down a small ball and ran. The ball began to leak out some sort of gas. Max started after the guy, but decided getting Rachel and himself out of there might be the better choice.

He bent down and picked up Rachel. He turned looking for the exit among all the gas.   
With some effort he found it, and soon both agents where outside. Max laid Rachel down on the ground.

He had already tried several times to wake her up, but he couldn't.   
"Berto! Berto I need the Behemoth here now! Rachel's down."   
"On my way now Hermano," replied Berto over Max's bio-link.   
Max bent back down and picked Rachel up in his arms. This was his entire fault. She had told him not to go on, but he did anyway.

If she died because of him.   
Behemoth came over head. Berto lowered a cot from the plane. Max put Rachel on it and Berto pulled it up. Then Berto threw down a ladder.

Max climbed to the top.   
"Let's go you," he shouted at the pilot of the plane. The pilot nodded and put the plane into full gear. Max turned and looked at Berto. He was checking out Rachel's condition.

A sigh escaped from Berto's lips.   
Max felt like his heart had just stopped. "Is she..." Berto shook his head and smiled slightly.

"No, she's going to have some headache when she wakes up, but she'll be ok," he explained. He suddenly chuckled softly as a thought hit him.   
"Guess this means all of N-tek is in for a week of hell." Max looked away from Berto.

He didn't find any of this funny. Rachel was hurt and it was all his fault. Berto frowned and came over to his friend. He put his hand on his shoulder.   
"Max, it's not your fault," Berto said, trying to comfort his Hermano.

Max just laughed bitterly and walked out the room.   
Berto sighed. He knew Max was going to beat himself up about this for the next year! He turned to Rachel.

She rocked back in forth mumbling incoherently.   
"Hmm. Must be having a nightmare," Berto observed.   
He moved over to her, and picked up her hand.   
Rachel sighed, and settled down. But the dreams she was having continued, dreams of friend of the past.

Ok. I have failed miserably at all my other action fics. I've been trying to come up with something good for days! I hope this makes the cut. Read & Review!


	2. Chapter 2

                                                                                 Chapter 2 

Rachel sighed looking in the mirror. She was just too thin for this dress. There was a knock at the door. She walked over to it and opened it. A guy rushed in sweeping her off her feet. Rachel laughed.

"You know its bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding day Jason," she scolded the man playfully. Jason only laughed. "I know no such thing. I only know how much I love you." He kissed her softly. Thrwap!

"Jason Pierce you put my daughter down and act like you have some common sense." Jason laughed and put Rachel back on her own two feet. Rachel's mother shook her head. "You two act like you have no social upbringing. In my day we never acted so unruly." Jason kissed Rachel's mother on the forehead.

"I love you too mom."   
Rachel's mother opened her mouth to say something but Rachel cut in.   
"Mom, Jason is going away for a week or so on a business trip." Jason jumped as if Rachel had just reminded him.

"Speaking of which... I must go love."   
Rachel frowned.   
"Already…but…" Jason put his hand over Rachel's lips, stopping her from continuing.

"I'll be gone for just four days and then I'll be back," Jason promised.   
He then kissed Rachel and then rushed out the door before Rachel's mom could scold him. Rachel sighed.   
"I can't wait to our wedding. He's wonderful isn't he," Rachel asked her mother.

Her mom just scoffed.   
Rachel smiled brightly.   
"Mom, be nice. I love Jason. I've never loved anyone like I love him and I never will." A small smile crossed her mother's face.   
"I know dear. I just want you to be happy."

Rachel hugged her mother.   
"I am mom. I truly am." Just then a loud squeal was heard from out side. Rachel ran to the window just in time to see Jason's car plunge over a cliff near their house.

"Jason," she screamed! She felt herself falling. Everything goes black. Her eyes open. She's in her bed.

People are everywhere crying. "Jason," she calls. Her mother tries to quiet her. Why?   
She looks into her mother's eyes and sees the truth.

Jason is dead!   
Pain rushes through her body. "NO," she screams. Jason!" "JASON," Rachel screamed, her eyes flew open.   
Instantly there were several doctors and agents at her side.

"Shh," comforted Berto. "You were just having a nightmare. Probably brought on by that blow to the head." Rachel became aware of everyone watching her strangely. She then noticed tears were pouring down her face.

She quickly wiped the tears away, and then forced a laugh.   
"Man those nightmares can be so real," she said forcing her voice to be good natured. Really it wasn't that hard. She did it all the time. And just like all the other times everyone took the bait and smiled.

Rachel then yawned. And just as anticipated the doctors rushed everyone out of the room so she could rest.   
Berto stayed behind though.   
"So where is he," Rachel asked.   
"Who," asked Berto innocently?

"He's in the training room beating the stuffing out of the punching bag, isn't he," Rachel inquired, ignoring Berto's play to act ignorant of what she was talking about.   
Berto sighed in defeat.   
"Yeah he's there," he answered.   
Rachel frowned.

"Did you..." "Tell him it wasn't his fault," Berto finished. He shook his head yes. "A million times." Rachel nodded and slid down further into her sheets.   
Berto cleared his throat.   
"Yeah well I should let you get your rest," Berto said in a matter of fact voice.

He turned to leave but then turned back.   
"By the way Rachel, You didn't happen to know that guy at the warehouse did you," the genius asked looking her in the eye.   
Rachel felt her throat tighten. She quickly calmed herself.

"No Berto... Why do you ask?" Berto sighed.   
"No reason. Max said something about the guy seeming a little confused when he saw you. I thought maybe..." Berto caught something creeping into Rachel's eyes.

Anger? He wasn't sure, but he decided to drop it and let her rest.   
He smiled. "It was probably Max just being paranoid," Berto observed. "Either way, it's not important. I'll let you sleep now."

He turned and rushed out the room.   
Immediately, tears began to our down Rachel's face. She completely broke down. That man at the warehouse had been Jason. She was sure of it.

Eight years... Eight years she had believed him gone, and he wasn't. He was alive!   
Feelings of anger, and sadness, and happiness, and curiosity all rushed over her.

How could he do this? Why did he do this to her? One thing was for sure. She was going to find out. Even if it killed her.

Yay! I found an old story that I was planning on writing and didn't, and so I added to this story. Less work for me! Lol.   
Read n Review!


	3. Chapter 3

                                                                            Chapter 3 

Rachel sighed as she wearily walked into her house. She was home after a week of being at the stupid med bay. Really she would have been out earlier if she didn't have a history of returning right back to her rigid work after an injury, instead of "taking it easy." Also the fact that she had said very little and had eaten practically nothing didn't really help the situation. She turned and closed the door and locked it, and proceeded to have a look around the house she had recently abandoned for a hospital room.

Everything was the same of course. It was pretty dark in the house despite it being morning. That was due to the curtains being closed. She had thick heavy curtains that seemed to shut out all light when they were shut. She enjoyed her privacy.

Plus being an agent she knew just how easy it was for someone to gain information by just watching a house. Surveillance. She reached for the light switch, but then changed her mind. Something about the dark seemed… comforting. Like when she was little and would hide under her covers when she'd hear her mom crying, after her dad left.

Under her covers she almost felt…safe. The only other thing that made her feel safe was Jason. She had put Jason through hell before she'd let him get near her. She was too scared of getting hurt. She treated him like dirt, kept him at arms distance, but no matter what she did he always came back to her. Always.

Sure he'd leave sometimes, swear he'd never come back. But he always did. He'd show up with flowers and tell her how much he loved her, how he'd never leave her. Then he'd kiss her softly, and hold her in his arms. And at least for a while she'd feel safe. Safe and happy.

A sudden sound snapped Rachel out of her thoughts. She realized she had been standing in the same spot for over fifteen minutes. She sighed wearily and went to her room. She walked in the room and went straight to her end table to set down her keys. However, when she reached the table she was frozen by the sight of an object that lay on its surface. She looked down at the item.

It was a single black rose. She quickly made herself start breathing again and reached for the flower. The moment she touched it, she felt the sting of pain. She had forgotten about the thorns. But the pain was also forgotten as she laid eye upon a little note tied to the rose by a ribbon.

The card had only two words on it, but it was enough. The words "I'm sorry" were written in a beautiful cursive. Jason's cursive.   
She dropped the flower and sat down on her bed. Tears were rushing down her face.

She grabbed her knees and pulled herself into a ball. She had known the moment she saw the flower it was from him. He had always given her the flowers when they would fight. He'd tell her that she was like those roses, Thorny and hard to grasp, but also mysterious, and beautiful. She looked at the flower and noticed something.

The note card had turned over during the fall, and now showed another message. She quickly reached down and grabbed the rose. She made sure to avoid the thorns this time. Once the card was in her had she quickly read the words written across it.   
"If you want answers meet me at Le Café at four. Come alone." Answers, did she want answers?

She didn't really even have to ask herself. All she wanted was answers, and maybe a chance to whip the snot out of her ex-fiancé. She looked over at the clock. Two fifteen. Good she had plenty of time to get ready and be there early. Today she was going to find out just why Jason had let her all alone.

Dum dum dum. Lol couldn't help myself. Anyways, sorry this chapter is so short. I'm doing a good job so far of not losing interest in this story. Hope everyone's enjoying it. Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

                                                                   Chapter 4 

Max sighed as he stood in front of Rachel's house's door. He wanted so badly to knock, but he was scared to. Deep down he knew Rachel was not mad at him for her "accident," but he also knew it was his fault. He had disobeyed orders and that had ended in his partner being injured because of his foolish decision. Really, he was more disappointed in himself then Smith, Rachel, and Jean combined.

"How is it I do so many stupid things," he asked himself quietly.   
To no surprise, there was no answer. In all actuality, he had been scared to death when he saw Rachel lying on the floor unconscious. He had prayed so hard and so many times while she was hurt, he wasn't sure he knew how to do anything else anymore. It always amazed him how much he really took his friends, and family for granted until one of them got hurt, or got captured by the enemy.

I mean he cared for Rachel as his partner and everything, but when she was hurt he felt something…something different.   
Like his heart would stop if hers did. The sudden realization of what it would be like to live without her had been too much for him. He had beaten the punching bag into shreds, stop eating for the most part, and he spent every spare minute in the med bay room with Rachel. He always went in stealth mode though; he didn't want Rachel to see him, not after he caused her to be there.

Berto had finally convinced him to come see her at her house. He wasn't sure it was such a good idea seeing as she'd have a home field advantage if she decided she wanted to return the favor of being laid up in a hospital room for a week. He had to make sure he stayed away from the kitchen, and the kitchen knives at all cost! He was still trying to work up the courage to knock on the door so he decided to look around.

He surveyed the surrounding area. Rachel lived on the nice side of town, the very nice side. The size her house made him wonder two things. What she needed with a house this big, and who took care of it? It was oblivious that she must have some hired help.

This brought up another question. "How on earth did she pay for all this?" An agent's salary, even a senior one, wasn't all that much. No, she had to have some outside income coming in. He had heard once that Rachel's parents were on the wealthy side, or rather her mother was.

Josh didn't know all that much about Rachel's Dad. Every time a question about him would arise a strange look would cross her face, and she'd quickly change the subject. One time in particular when she was asked about it she had blurted out "he's dead ok!" She had immediately covered her mouth in shock at what she had said. She had backed away from everyone and ran out the room. No one saw her for several days after that; she had taken off on some deep undercover mission.

So from then on, no one ever mentioned her Father. Everyone knew he wasn't dead, but if it hurt that bad as to where she had to lie about it, it wasn't something to keep asking about. And one thing was for sure. Every agent had his or her own dark secrets and hurts that they didn't want anyone to know about. Nez was particularly like that.

Josh guessed that was why Nez and Rachel got along so well. They shared each other secrets and love of privacy.   
He sighed deeply. "Ok McGrath, no more putting it off," he told himself.   
He raised his hand up to knock on the door, but was stopped by the sound of car pulling out of the garage.

He quickly moved behind a bush so he wouldn't be seen. Rachel's car pulled slowly out of the driveway. Josh gasped quietly. Rachel wasn't suppose to go anywhere. That was the agreement if they let her leave the med bay.

She wasn't fully recovered yet and still on some medication as far as he knew. He had to stop her, but he couldn't because her car was already halfway down the street. He sighed. Wasn't this suppose to be the other way around? Now he had to find her, and preferably without alerting all of N-Tek of her absentness.

He knew if she were put back in the med bay with "those crackpot doctors", she really wouldn't ever forgive him. Besides, for her to disobey a direct order, whatever she was up to had to be something big. He turned to leave. He'd have to go by N-Tek and get a trace on her. He was so into the fact that he had to find Rachel that his senses didn't alert him to the figure watching him from not far away.

The figure watched Josh's every movement closely. He wanted to…confront this boy, but decided he didn't have the time. He was going to be late for a very important meeting………

Man I hope you all can read this seeing as how much my grammar checker kept going off. ? But anyways, I'll have the next Chapter up soon. And Rachel will actually meet Jason for the first time in years. Read n Review! Please?!


	5. Chapter 5

                                                                      Chapter 5 

Rachel looked around the small café. She had never been here before, but she guessed it should have more people then were in there, none. This was the first thing that put her on alert. Being an agent had sharpened her senses, and those senses were going off big time.

Everything in her body, every muscle and cell, told her to get out of there. But she couldn't. Not if Jason was here. She surveyed the area and noticed a rose on one of the tables. She quietly made her way over to the table.

This rose had nothing attached to it, so Rachel decided that it must be there to let her know where to sit. As she sat there her mind began to wander, despite the fact that she was on alert for danger. Her thoughts traveled and soon came to Jason.

She had caught a brief look at him at the warehouse, but she realized she didn't really get a good look at him. She wondered if he looked the same. Then she wondered if she'd even care when she saw him. Right now curiosity was what was keeping her there, but anger wasn't that far off shore.

The man she had loved more than life itself had led her to believe he was dead. How could she not be angry? She felt the hairs on the back her neck stand up, and she knew she was being watched. She swiftly turned around, and there he was. Her heart felt like it literally had stopped.

She slowly stood up. Jason looked as if he were almost as in shock. He slowly walked towards her. Rachel felt herself take a few steps back. "Hello Rachel," Jason said quietly.

Rachel felt tears start to fall down her face. She got the sudden urge to prove to herself that Jason was really there, that he wasn't really some ghost come back to haunt her. And so she made herself move towards Jason. Soon she stood directly in front of him.

She cautiously put her hand out and touched him. Solid, He was solid, he was real, he was alive, he was…. Rachel slapped him right across his face. She had hit him hard enough to make him cry out in pain. She looked at him hate in her sea green eyes.

He looked at her at gently. She hit him again this time harder. He touched his face where she had hit him. He winced slightly. "Rachel I…"

Rachel tried to slap him again, but this time Jason caught her arm.   
"Let me go," Rachel snapped, trying to pull her arm away from the man.   
"Not until you calm down," Jason answered, struggling to keep the woman from killing him.   
"I hate you," Rachel heard herself scream. "I hate you!"

"I know you do," Jason answered, "And you have every right to be." "I hate you," was all Rachel could say.   
Tears rushed down her face like a waterfall. Suddenly broke free of Jason's grip, but instead of hitting him she found herself in his arms instead.

She wept quietly. Jason just held her and kind of wondered what to do. After what seemed like forever. Rachel managed to regain her composer and she pulled away from her old love.   
She looked wearily up into Jason's eyes. A surprise awaited her.

He had been crying too. His beautiful gray eyes were red from all the tears. He turned his head away from her.   
"Shall we sit," he asked her quietly.   
She didn't answer, but sat down as suggested.

They sat across from each other, and in spite of the seriousness of the situation. She found herself checking Jason out. She was the same height of course about six feet, three inches. His hair was the same jet black, it was however longer then she remembered. It was pulled back into a ponytail.

Besides that though, he looked exactly the same. So handsome….   
"I'm glad you came Rachel," Jason was saying, "I'm sure there are a lot of things we want to know." Rachel looked at him angrily.

"Surely not, why on earth would I want to know anything," she asked sarcastically, "I mean I only believed you dead for eight years!" "Rachel I know your mad," Jason started.   
"Mad," Rachel yelled, "Mad doesn't even start to explain what I feel. I feel… I just… How could you do this to me?! How could you let me die inside like you did?"

Jason looked down at his hands. "Answer me," She yelled.   
"To protect you," Jason finally answered without looking up.   
Rachel laughed bitterly.   
"To protect me," She shrieked, "To protect me from what?!"

Jason looked up at Rachel slowly.   
"From…your father…."

I'm so mean. Leaving ya'll hanging like this when. Lol. I promise I'll have some more up on Tuesday if I don't get writer's block. Read n Review!


	6. Chapter 6

                                                                         Chapter 6 

Berto sighed irritably.   
Things just hadn't been the same since Rachel had been hurt. It may seem like all Rachel's constant nagging was unnecessary, but without it everyone and everything related to "Team Steel" seemed to fall apart.

At the present moment Max was missing, half of his required mission reports were quote "missing," Max's training had gone undone for the last several days, and he was presently stuck trying to control his job and Max. Which he now knew was impossible.

It struck him as funny that Rachel was the only one who could even dream of partly controlling him. They were such opposites. But maybe that's why they were so attract to each other. Just like magnets.

Of course he knew both Rachel and Max would deny their feelings for each other with their lives…. When the two of them had shared that kiss, he had actually been happy. He really did think the two of them would have made a good couple. In his opinion they were good for each other.

Rachel was the serious one that kept Max in line, made sure he worked to be the best he could be at everything hid did, and basically the one who kept him from getting himself killed. Max however was the fun one.

He got her to loosen up a bit, gave her something to care about, and basically kept her from working herself to death. Something she seemed determined to do. It was a favorite topic among all the other agents…why she was so distant, what she was hiding from.

He however didn't have to wonder, because he knew. At least he knew part of the reason.   
Awhile back Rachel had been hurt on a solo mission. It was pretty bad so the doctors had given her a very strong medicine. Somewhere between the medicine and the fever she had become delirious.

She kept talking about her childhood. Her father had apparently left when she was little. Her mother couldn't handle it was always depressed or working. Her school's counselor had tried to talk to her, but her mother told her that Leeds didn't discuss their problems with people, that Leeds never let people see them cry.

So she had kept it in. Her live seemed to be a mixture between pain and joy, she had said. Every good thing followed by a bad thing, or vise-versa. She did have some good memories though. She mentioned a boy she had grown up with several times.

He couldn't remember the name. It had start with a g or a j or something. But every time she came to a memory of him her face would light up. Actually a lot of the things this boy did reminded him of stuff Max would do.

This led him to believe that part of the reason Rachel was so good at handling Max was because she had experience with a guy like him already.   
He had never told anyone one what Rachel had told him that day. She didn't even seem to remember telling him. Must have been more delirious then he thought.

Either that or she was just pretending….   
Berto was snapped out of his thoughts by Max busting into the room. "Max where have you been…." Berto trailed of when he saw Max's face.   
He gulped.   
"What's wrong Hermano," the genius asked.

Max looked at him angrily.   
"Why on earth did ya'll let her out of the med bay," Max asked furiously, "You should have known she'd would rest. That she'd just do what she wanted to do. What if she gets herself hurt?!" Berto looked at Max confused.

"What are you talking about Hermano," asked the confused boy. Then it hit him. He sighed.   
"Please tell me Rachel didn't pull a Max Steel move and leave her house," Berto pleaded.   
Max looked a bit insulted but shook his head. Berto sighed again.

"Aw man," Berto muttered, "She shouldn't be out under her condition. Between the medicine and the concussion … She should be resting." Max rolled his eyes impatiently. "Duh Berto. I think we all know that. That's why I need to get a trace on her signal, like yesterday!"

"That's why I need a trace on her signal like yesterday," Berto mocked under his breath.   
He turned to his computer and began tapping away at the keys.   
"Ok," said Berto, "Where is Carmen Sandiego?" The computer beeped. A small circle appeared on the screen. It flickered over and over. Berto smiled slightly.

"There's our woman," he said triumphantly, "She is at a restaurant at Parks View Ave. and… Middleton street?!" A confused look crossed Berto's Columbian face.   
"What's wrong," asked Max, with concern.

Berto shook his head slightly to clear it.   
"Hermano, that's the location of a 'Scorpion' base! Max you have to get there now. Rachel's in danger!"

Anybody else ever have trouble coming up with titles for every single chapter! Lol. I tried for twenty to come up with a name for that organization and the best I could come was Scorpion. Oh well. Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

                                                                    Chapter 7 

Rachel sighed irritably. She looked across at the man that had asked her there. "My Father? You did it to protect me from my Father?!" The man nodded sincerely. To his surprise, Rachel began to laugh.   
Jason frowned. "Rachel this is serious," the man pointed out.

Rachel continued to laugh. It made shivers run down Jason's spine.   
"Rachel you don't understand," said Jason, "Your Father, he's a …" "Criminal," Rachel asked rhetorically, "Yes I know. One of the top ones in England and France." Jason gaped at Rachel not believing she knew.

How could she?   
Rachel smiled slightly.   
"You look confused'" Rachel pointed out.   
Jason swallowed.   
"How did you…"

"Know," Rachel finished.   
Jason nodded.   
Rachel smiled mysteriously and slid out of her seat. She walked in front of where Jason was sitting. Then she reached inside of her shirt's collar and pulled a necklace from under her shirt.

The necklace bore the symbol of a scorpion.   
Jason's eyes grew in disbelief.   
"You…But how? We had a deal. You were to be left out of his crazy organization if I left you alone," he said in disbelief.

"Oh stop trying to make yourself out to be such a hero," a voice ordered from somewhere in the shadows of the room.   
Rachel and Jason turned to see a man walk into plain view. He was tall, and had light blond hair, but the thing that struck them more than anything was his piercing green eyes.

Rachel gasped.   
"Daddy," she whispered quietly.   
"Mr. Leeds," Jason gasped in a frighten voice. The man looked at Jason evilly.   
"What have we got here Mr. Pierce," asked the older man coolly.

Jason stood up.   
"I was telling Rachel why I left," Jason spoke out boldly.   
The older gentleman laughed. "Yes, I heard your little story, Mr. Pierce," confirmed the man, "But you forgot to leave out one little part. You remember which part don't you Mr. Pierce? The part where I paid you twenty thousand dollars to stay away from her?"

Rachel swerved and looked at Jason. Jason looked away.   
Anger swept over Rachel's body. In one swift hit, Jason was on the floor, and had her Father not been guarded three heavily built men, he might have been next to Jason.

The man looked down at Jason with an amused look on his face. Then he looked at Rachel.   
She looked less than thrilled with him. "Rachel my dear I want to explain everything to you," Her Father announced, trying to appease his daughter's anger.

"Save it," Rachel snapped turning to go. Two henchmen stepped in her way. Rachel sighed irritably and considered whether she should try to leave or not. This decision turned out to be the least of her worries when her Father's phone suddenly rang.   
"Leeds," He said answering his phone.

An annoyed look crossed his face.   
"Who? Where? Arr! N-tek I suppose. Alright go into silent mode. I will take Peterson, Gali, and that no good traitor, Jason with me in the limousine and we will meet you at the airport. Leeds out." The man hung up the phone.

"Let's move," he growled.   
Rachel watched as the men scurried around to do their task. It was then she came to a quick decision. "I want to go with you," she declared to her Father.   
"What," asked the man in disbelief?

"I want to go with you. I have so many questions," she explained, "Besides," she continued, "We haven't had a Father/daughter thing in awhile." Her Father smiled slightly.   
"Very well," he agreed, "Let's go, but leave those earrings here." He commanded, pointing the earrings that housed her tracer.

She nodded at took the earrings of and laid them on the table. Unknown to her Father she also dropped a small note on a chair. Then she followed her Father and his thugs out the back door to a waiting black limo.

Meanwhile.

"Come on Berto how much longer," demanded Max.   
"You should be right over it now," Berto announced, ignoring his friend's tone of voice.   
Max looked out of Hawk. Under him was a small, quaint looking café. He sighed.

"Stealth mode," he murmured.   
Once invisible he jumped from the small jet and landed effortlessly on the roof a few feet under him. He looked around quickly and then headed for a door that obliviously led to the restaurant below. Once inside he crept down the steps into a hall.

His ears picked up voices from the room in front of him. He took a moment to breathe, turned off stealth mode and then ran and busted into the room.   
"Let her go," he roared.   
Several frighten people looked up from their meals.   
Max could feel the blood rushing to his face.

"Surveillance first Mr. Steel," rang Rachel's voice in his head.   
"Uh sorry folks," he offered.   
Everyone sort of just shook their heads and went back to their meals.   
Max quickly moved to a table.

"Berto, what are all these people doing here," asked Max in a confused whisper.   
"Looks like their eating lunch," Berto answered smartly, "Hey is that sweet and sour chicken?" "Berto focused," snapped Max quietly, "Remember we're sort of on a mission here." "Sorry Hermano I didn't have lunch today," Berto pointed out.

Max groaned and to a quick look around. Everyone looked normal. A little too normal. It was like on those old tv shows where everybody was always happy and always perfect. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"Uh Berto, is Rachel's signal still coming from this room.   
There was silence on the other end for a minute, and then there was the sound of Berto clicking his tongue.   
"Um Hermano, Bad news. It looks like Rachel's signal is still coming from the exact same place as it was thirty minutes ago."

Max felt his heart stop. He quickly surveyed the whole room. A small twinkle caught his eye. He got up cautiously and made his way to that particular table.

He gasped. Sure enough, there were Rachel's earrings laying alone on the table.   
"I'm sorry Hermano," came Berto's voice over the bio-link.   
Max shook his head sadly.

He saw something white out of the corner of his eye.   
He bent down and discretely picked it up. He then walked out the restaurant like there was no problem. Once he was a safe distance away, he opened the note. What was written on the paper shocked him tremendously.

Steel,   
I have gone to take care of a personal mission.   
This is something I have to do by myself. DO NOT follow me!   
You have been warned,   
Leeds.

Ok I tried really hard to capture Berto's and Max's personality in the chapter. You know with the little sarcastic remarks and stuff. I would have never known I could right this much drama. Lol. Read n Review!


	8. Chapter 8

                                                                Chapter 8 

Max sighed at looked over at his Dad.   
Jefferson, Monroe and a couple of the other older agents were busily discussing what they would do about Rachel's "disappearance." He was not included in the conversation and he had no idea why. At length, that group agents joined the group of agents who were seated at the table.

Jefferson sat down in a seat along with everyone else. Max thought this kind of unusual since he usually liked to stand up….   
"Everybody, as you may have heard Rachel is considered missing," Jefferson began in sort of a tired voice, "Now at this time it seems to us that it was of her own free will, but we are still looking it to it."

As his dad went on, Max noticed a weird look on his face.   
It seemed familiar but it was hard trying to place it. After a few minutes of concentration, he remembered what it was.   
It was the look of fear.

This totally surprised Max seeing as how even under the worst kind of danger his father never let the world see him sweat. "So we will be on alert for any information, but other than that there is nothing we can do but hope she shows up again," Smith concluded.

A series of murmurs went through the group of worried agents. Everyone obliviously didn't agree with this plan.   
"Mr. Smith. You want us to just cross our fingers and hope she shows up," Jake asked, trying to keep any anger out of his voice.   
Smith sighed.

"Jake, everybody, I realize you are all worried about Rachel. But there is nothing we can do," Smith said frustratingly.   
Another round of murmurs went around. Max looked at his Father incredulously.

"Nothing we can do," he said in disbelief, "We're a top secret organization! We can track down the top terrorist in the world and yet we can't find one of our own agents." Jefferson looked away from his agents.   
"Dad what is going on," Max asked.

"Yes Jefferson what exactly is going on," asked a voice.   
Everyone turned around. There stood a woman.   
She had short red hair and soft green eyes. She looked to be in her late forties, early fifties.

Perhaps the most interesting thing about her was that she had this air of greatness to her. Something about her just commanded the utmost respect. At the sight of her, Smith was immediately on his feet.   
"Mrs. Leeds. How good of you to come. I was just about to have one of my agents notify you…" "Save it Jefferson," snapped the woman.

The room turned dead silent.   
"Of course," Jefferson said quietly.   
"Perhaps," began the woman, "You might explain to me Mr. Smith why my daughter is missing and you've got all your agents in here sitting on their butts!"

"Mrs. Leeds, calm down," Smith advised, "At this time we believe Rachel to be safe. She left of her own free will and..." "Safe," shrieked the woman, "She's with her Father," the woman yelled.   
Jefferson looked up in surprise.   
"What?! Are you sure," he asked.

"Of course I'm sure," snapped the woman. Jefferson looked downcast.   
"Mrs. Leeds, We had no idea," Jefferson said hastily.   
Mrs. Leeds looked around the room, and surveyed all the agents. Then she turned to Jefferson.

"Mr. Smith, when I recommended that N-Tek be kept running after the death of Marco Nathanson. I was under the impression that this organization was in good hands. But now, I'm not sure," she said angrily.   
Tears had filled her eyes, but she was keeping them at bay.   
Still everyone could see how upset she was.   
Jefferson looked at the woman angrily.   
"Mrs. Leeds, she left of her own free will," he said heatedly, "We had no control over that!" "I don't care," the woman screamed. Tears were now steadily falling down her face. "She is all I have Mr. Smith," she cried, "I will not lose her. I will not!"

Jefferson looked on sympathetically.   
"Mrs. Leeds, I know how you must feel. But you can can't possibly hold N-tek responsible for your daughters actions," he asked.   
The woman wiped away her tears.

"Mr. Smith," the woman growled, "I want my daughter found. Now! I'm holding you personally responsible. And I swear if anything happens to my daughter N-tek will be shut down so fast you won't know what hit you!" She then turned and was gone as fast as she came.   
All the agents now turned their attention to the leader.

Jefferson sighed deeply.   
"Dad, she can't really just shut down N-Tek can she," asked Max quietly.   
Jefferson turned and looked at his son. "No son she can't. But she has enough friends in the right places that can," Jefferson explained, "She's a very powerful woman, and if she says N-tek should go it will. One way or another."

Um…. Read n Review!


	9. Chapter 9

                                                                      Chapter 9 

Rachel looked around the huge bedroom she was in. The place could be a house. In every corner there were flowers, making the room smell sweet. The beautiful hand-carved canopy bed sat majestically against the middle wall. Beautiful paintings adorned the walls.

One was of her. She walked over to it and studied it. It was a portrait of her when she was sixteen. The sight of it always thrilled Rachel. She looked just like a princess.

Her hair was long, and the beauty that only came with that kind of youth was also present. Under the picture was a plaque. "Rachel Maria Leeds, 16." Rachel smiled softly.

Then turned to survey the rest of the room. Her room. Everything was the same. Exactly the same as it was the day she had first came here. What a mess that day had been.

She had runaway from home that day. It hadn't been the first time she had, but it was the first time she knew exactly where she was going to go. It had all started when she had found those letters from her father, written to her, hidden in a trunk in the attic.

She had confronted her mother about it, and was in turn sent to her room. Her mother had seemed genuinely upset. And she had good reason she had thought. Her father had abandoned them after all. But still that didn't mean she shouldn't get a chance to meet him.

She had begged for a month straight. She just wanted to meet her father just once. But her mother stood fast, and refused. This added on to the fact that she and her mother already didn't have the best relationship, was enough to make her want to run-away.

So she had. It wasn't like it was hard. Her mother was in some place called Del Oro at the time. And the servants were complete idiots as far as she was concerned.

She literally walked out the front door, and no one noticed she was gone until the next day! She had plenty of money so she had a taxi drive her to the address where the letters had come from. She was surprised to see the huge mansion when she got there.

It was even bigger than her mother's. She had almost chickened out. To this day Rachel kind of wished she had. But instead she gathered her bravery, and went to the door. She had expected to be greeted by a butler reluctant to show her in.

Instead she was greeted by guards who seemed to know who she was. The guards let her in and showed her to a very big office. There for the first time since she was a baby. She had seen her father. The man had rushed to her and hugged her like she had been lost instead of abandoned.

She was surprises so she just let him embrace her. When he finally pulled away, Rachel was surprised to see tears in his eyes. That had touched her. Her mother cried sometimes, but never over her. She never hugged her like her father just had.

She never…. She had found herself crying then.   
It had literally been the first time in years. And to her surprised it felt sort of good. Her father immediately welcomed her into his home.

And two months later, she was a permanent member in his house hold. Her mother had tried to get her to come home, but she had refused. Her mother, she knew, wanted to force her to come back. But they both knew she'd only disappear again. So finally she has allowed to stay.

Even so she got a call from her mother every day asking if she was ok. She hadn't been able figure out what her mother was so scared of. She didn't know what her mother thought was going to happen. She soon found out what eight months later, when she was breaking into a weird place called N-Tek…..

A knock on the door brought Rachel out of her little memory trip.   
"Come in," she said loudly.   
Rachel's father walked into the room. Immediately Rachel sensed something was wrong. "What's wrong," she asked in a quiet voice.

Michael, Rachel's father, looked at his daughter sadly.   
"Rachel, why don't you should sit down," his advised, pointing to a couple of chairs. Rachel nodded and moved to a chair, never taking her eyes of her father for a minute.   
Michael also sat down. He looked at her lovingly, before beginning.

"My dear, I know you must have a lot of questions," he stated.   
Rachel nodded.   
"I want to answer them all," he continued.   
Rachel nodded her approval.   
Michael sighed and began again.

"Rachel, I want you to know I never meant for you to get hurt when I paid that worm Jason to leave you alone. You see love, Jason was in a lot of trouble when you to suddenly decided to marry. I'm assuming that was his idea?" Rachel nodded once again.

"Yes I thought so," Michael commented, "Well dear. I know you two were friends, but I'm afraid Jason was only going to marry you for your money." Rachel gasped at this statement, and stood up in a fury.   
"You're lying," she snapped, "Jason loved me." Michael shook his head sadly.

"No my dear he didn't. Not the way you think he did anyways. Jason, he was…fascinated by you. Intrigued. Your beauty, your wit, and ultimately your money, all drew him to you. But Jason only wished to marry you because of your fortune and potential fortune. He owed a lot of people a lot of money. People who were not especially willing to wait for their money.

Rachel bit her lip.   
"Now I couldn't let this young man take advantage of my daughter like that. So I offered him an alternative to his cruel decision. I would pay off all his debts plus put twenty thousand dollars in his pockets so he could start a new live somewhere away from you. I never told him to go about leaving you the way he did. He chose that way on his own."

Rachel, who was still standing, turned away from her father. Memories of the real Jason filled her mind. Things she had forgotten after he "died" were now surfacing. His drinking problem, the partying, his gambling problems.   
All these things were things she had pretended not to see when she was dating Jason.

And all these things were things she had forgotten when he was gone. She suddenly realized what she had done. In all her sadness she had turned Jason into some sort of saint. She had made him the perfect man in her mind. But he wasn't.

He never had been, and never would be. He was just what her father had said. A worm. A useless lying worm. Rachel stared at the wall momentarily and let the last of her tears slide down her face.

Then she sighed and turned back to her father.   
"So what now," she asked.   
Her father shrugged.   
"I don't know. I guess that's up to you. But if I may make a suggestion?" Rachel knodded.   
"Good. Let's go get a pizza…."

Aww man. I almost made myself cry writing this chapter. Anybody ever notice how the picture is so much clearer in your mind then it is written down? You can actually picture what's happening… Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Josh groaned. He murmured inaudibly as he tossed back and forth in a restless sleep.  
"Got to…save her…"  
He continued to toss. Pretty soon the sheets on his bed were tangled and they threaten to strangle him, as did his nightmare.  
"No! Come back!" he muttered.  
Outside his beach house the sky opened up and rain began to pour down.  
"Rachel…Rachel come back please! Rachel!"

Just a streak of lighting ripped through the sky. It was followed by a loud roll of thunder. Josh jerked and opened his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling for several minutes while he let the feelings from the nightmare he had slip away. Finally he sat up in his bed and looked around. Everything was normal. Everything looked the same as it did when he had gone to sleep. The sheets were a little damp though from all the sweating he had done.

"You ok Hermano?"  
Josh jumped at the sound of the voice.  
"Oops…"  
"Bro, what did I tell you about just popping into my head?"  
"Sorry Hermano…."  
Josh sighed.  
"It's cool Berto. How long have you been there?"  
"I've been here a little while. I was watching you sleep."  
"Getting a little creepy there aren't you bro?" Josh asked with a small smile on his face.  
"I notice you were having a nightmare…"

The smile quickly vanished off of Josh's face.  
"Yeah well you know how it is. You know you shouldn't watch that horror flick before you go to bed. But you just can't help watchi…"  
"I heard you call out her name," Berto interrupted.  
Josh sighed.  
"I don't want to talk about it!"  
"Maybe you need to Josh. You're letting this eat you alive."

Josh scoffed.  
"Why should I care what she does? With her not around I have to put with a whole lot less crap."  
"Stage 2. Denial," muttered Berto.  
"Are you analyzing me again? I told you not to do that!" Josh shouted.  
"Stage 3, transferring anger to another person or thing."  
"Stop it!"  
Berto bit his lip.  
"…I'm sorry," he said after a moment.  
Josh sighed.  
"Yeah, me too Bro. I just…."  
"I know… I miss her too."

Josh ran his fingers through his damp blond hair. He was silent for several minutes as he mulled over the contents of his nightmare.  
"Do you think she's ok?" he asked Berto quietly.  
Berto smiled slightly.  
"I'm sure she is hermano. I mean she's Rachel. I haven't seen a goon yet that could stand up to her."  
"Yeah, you're probably right," he sighed, "I'm just…so worried about her. And what about us? What about N-Tek? What's going to happen if we can't get her back?"  
"I don't know," Berto answered honestly, "One thing is for sure. Rachel's mom wasn't playing around."

Just then Josh's phone began to ring, however Josh made no move to answer it.  
"Uh, aren't you going to answer that?" asked Berto.  
"What for?"  
"Oh I don't know… because it's ringing."  
"I don't feel like talking to anyone."  
"But what if it is…" Berto's voice trailed off.  
Josh knowing what he was going to say had already sprung across the bed and picked up the phone.  
"Rachel?"

There was silence on the other side of the phone for what seemed like an eternity. Finally the person on the line began to speak.  
"Well I guess I know now why you haven't been answering my calls."  
Josh immediately recognized the familiar voice on the other line. He smacked himself in the head and cursed lightly under his breath.  
"Laura…I…I'm sorry I haven't called you back. I just…"  
He didn't get a chance to finish before the line went dead.  
"Dammit…"

Josh hung the phone up and lay back down on his bed.  
"Great! Just what I needed, MORE problems."  
"Don't you think you should call her back or maybe go over there?" Berto suggested.  
Josh stared at the ceiling.  
"Nah. I can't deal with it right now. I've got too much on my mind. Besides, I should probably give her some time to cool down, don't you think?  
"Whatever you say Josh. You're the pro."

A sudden yawn stifled Josh's retort. When the yawn had passed he rolled from his back on to his stomach and laid his head on his pillow.  
"Say bro," he began sleepily, "Is there any chance I could get some more sleep. You know, without the creepy stalker stuff."  
"Oh I don't know Josh. I just love you so much I don't think I can go without you for even an hour," Berto replied sarcastically. "You're all I have."  
Josh smiled in spite of himself and everything that was going on around him.  
"Ha! Love you too bro. Switching bio-link off."  
He switched of his connection to Berto and closed his eyes. At least this time if he dreamt of Rachel again he would get to do it alone.

Ok. So I decided I wanted to continue this story. At first I was going to completely redo it, but since the reviews seem to suggest people liked it the way it was I decided to leave it as is. Well all except for chapter 10. I hated the second half of chapter 10 so I kept the second half and just extended the first half. Hope you enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Sirens blared loudly and alarm lights were flashing. Rachel hastily ran down the hall, her heart was pounding as she rounded a corner and ran into the first room on her left. She quickly looked around for a place that she could hide for a while; at least until she could catch her breath and figure out what she should do. She was in luck. The entire room was dark and filled with boxes stacked several feet in the air. She quickly crouched down and crawled into a small cubby that had been made from several stacks of boxes being stacked in front of a large desk. She curled up in the space as tight as she could and waited. She sat for several minutes barely daring to breathe. She could still hear the sirens blaring outside the door, as well as the sound of several agents' feet running down the halls. What was she doing here, she wondered. Why had she ever agreed to do this? Now she sat there under the desk literally trapped like a rat in a corner. _

_Her thoughts were interrupted as the door to room opened. She carefully peeked out and was able to make out a man's silhouette carefully searching the room. She closed her eyes and silently said a quick prayer. She doubted that God helped thieves but if he helped her now she'd be sure not to be a thief anymore. She was smart. She learned what worked and what didn't work; and she never did something that didn't work twice. For a short time the prayer seemed to be working. The man searched behind several stacks of boxes but never seemed to think to check the ones in front of the desk. Finally he appeared to give up. He turned towards the door and began to exit. However, just when Rachel felt that she was safe, the man stopped and swirled around. He quickly marched right over to the desk she was hiding under and stuck his gun into the hole.  
_

"_Alright. I know you're in there. Come on out. I don't want to have to shoot you," called the man.  
Rachel made no move at first. What should she do? Did she really even have a choice? This man might blow a hole straight through her.  
"Come out, I said! Please don't make me shoot you. I JUST got this suit clean."  
Rachel took a deep breath and whispered one last prayer before slowly emerging from her hiding place. She looked up at the man holding the gun and gasped. It was…_

Rachel's eyes suddenly shot open; at first she felt very disoriented. It took several seconds to realize that she was in her room at her father's house and did NOT have a gun being pointed at her head. It took several more seconds for her to regulate her heart beat and her breathing. Finally she sat up and swung her legs onto the floor. She sighed and ran her fingers through her short blond hair. It had been a long time since she had dreamed about that night. In fact it had been years. She hated to think about it and tried her hardest to block it out. At first the memory had simply manifested itself in her dreams, but soon she found a way to block it from there as well. The only reason she could imagine that would bring it back up now was being here where it all had started; her father's home.

It was hard to imagine that just ten years ago she was on the other side of the law. She worked every day to put that part of her life behind her. It seemed however that no matter how many bad guys she busted she still couldn't remove the stain from her conscious. Her mind began to wander towards her partner. She wondered how Max would react if he knew about her past. She could imagine that it would be a major shock to him. He seemed to think she was...perfect or something. It was after all how she advertised herself; flawless. She didn't take careless chances or make mistakes. She was completely rational and didn't let her emotions dictate her actions.

The memory of her kissing Max on Shark suddenly flashed through her mind. She groaned and flopped back onto her pillow. Well she didn't USUALLY let her emotions dictate her actions. That had been an exception to the rule, and look how that had turned out. It had literally almost torn the team in half. Not only that but she had been so distracted, so out of her comfort zone, so...confused. Truth be told she still was confused. She didn't understand why she dreamed about him or why she felt angry every time Laura called his phone. She didn't understand why she loved every minute she was around him even when he was annoying her. She didn't understand why she had turned down Mairot's position when Smith had offered it to her in order to stay partners with Max. She didn't understand what he had done to make her lose herself the way she had.

She sighed. She missed him so much. A part of her really just wanted to go home so she could see him again. However, she knew there was nothing waiting her if she did. Maybe a quick hello followed by a debriefing on the latest Laura troubles. Besides, she had some things she needed to finish here first. So far she had been unsuccessful at getting a chance to talk to Jason alone. In fact, she suspected that her presence there was the only thing keeping Jason alive at the moment. Her dad had labeled him a traitor and would have surely executed him if she hadn't tagged along with them. She did hate Jason for all that he had put her through but she still couldn't just stand by while a man was murdered. This was especially so since while she hadn't gotten a chance to get the full truth out of him yet.

"Maybe I should call…" she pondered as her thoughts turned back to Max. "He must be worried sick.  
And Berto, he must be worried as well."  
She suddenly felt a pain of guilt as she considered how her actions must be affecting her partners. She sat up and peered over at her phone that was lying on the table on the opposite side next to her bed. To call or not to call? She contemplated this for a few minutes before slowly crawling across the bed and picking up the phone. She hesitated once again, but only for a second. Then she quickly entered Max's cell number and put the phone to her ear.

Please feel free to leave me a comment. :)


End file.
